


what happens when you smile

by akinoriko



Series: Kuroken Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Feelings Realization, M/M, based on Jake and Amy's bet date (B99), basically this is just Kuroo being his dumb self and Kenma teasing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoriko/pseuds/akinoriko
Summary: Kuroo was grateful with how Kenma was acting because he really can’t bring himself to say anything. He got the words inside his head. The teasing, the poor attempt of flirting, the topic of how they were supposed to be looking out for the drug dealers instead — he got them all there.But it feels like the second he opens his mouth, the words ‘I love you’ would come out instead.





	what happens when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroken Week 2018:  
> Day 1 || 11th || Challenges/Games/ **Bets** || **Detective** /Police (AU)
> 
> Title is from [The Girl and the Dreamcatcher's Someone You Like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJKnksy99RE).  
> Shoutout to my sweet beta, bless you.

"I win!"

It was completely unnecessary for Kuroo to yell those words while everyone is still present inside the precinct yet he did anyway. Everyone knew it was on purpose, just to annoy the living shit out of Kozume Kenma, self-proclaimed rival of the one and only Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo pointed at the board with his lips and moved his attention back to Kenma with his signature shit-eating grin. “I win,” he repeated in a low voice this time.

Kenma sighed, not moving his gaze away from his monitor. “I heard you the first time.”

Bokuto appeared beside Kuroo and dropped his arm around his shoulders. “Oh, man. I’m so happy for you!” His brain translated Bokuto’s words to _I won money so I’m happy!_ The raven rolled his eyes at his best friend.

“I won you money, you owe me.”

“No, I don’t. You are about to date the Kozume Kenma, you need no cash.”

From the corner of his eyes, Kuroo noticed Kenma snort. He was obviously trying to show he was purposely ignoring them but Kuroo knew he got the blonde’s attention.  _ ~~That was cute.~~_

 _Huh_ , what was that.

Kuroo refused to give any attention to the thoughts crawling around his head.

“You idiot, that’s why I need the money. Because I have to give the Kozume Kenma—” Kuroo turned to Kenma and spoke with his mocking voice, “—a date he won’t ever forget.”

Kenma sighed at him once more before pulling himself up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Let’s just get this over with, then.”

Kuroo’s eyes grew at his words. The date was indeed in the agreement of losing the bet, only because they once had a talk how Kenma probably hadn’t experience going on one. It was obvious how sexuality isn’t a problem with the smaller guy, considering how he accepted the bet with Kuroo even after knowing what’s on the line.

The rivalry between the two wasn’t even a surprise to everyone around them. Ever since Kenma joined Nekoma Detective Agency five years ago, Kuroo always had the urge to tease Kenma whenever he can. Kenma is an incredible detective, everyone knew that. He managed to take the number two spot _(it was actually number one but Kuroo is still having a hard time accepting that fact, knowing he had the title for years only to be stolen by a newbie)_ just after few months of joining.

Even the Captain gave up trying to stop the two from competing against each other especially after they noticed how their rivalry helped their agency become one of the best in their city.

That’s why, it came a surprise to everyone how easy it was for Kenma to accept defeat.

“You want to go on a date _now_?” Kuroo questioned, shrugging Bokuto’s arm off his shoulder. He couldn’t even hide the fact how Kenma’s words took him by surprise.

Kenma looked over his shoulder with a smirk. “What, I thought you were confident in winning. Thought you might have things ready for our date already.”

Of course. This is not him accepting his defeat. Kenma is giving him more challenge.  
He wanted Kuroo to embarrass himself in front of everyone.

 _Not this time_ , he thinks.

He couldn’t bring himself to get mad at the smaller guy. After all, Kenma was never a boring match for Kuroo.

And it is what makes him interesting.

Kuroo grinned and went to grab his things before following Kenma.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Kuroo and Kenma were stopped before they could ever reach the elevator.

Both of them looked at the owner of the voice, not very surprised to see Captain Ushijima by his office door.

“Well, sir.” Kuroo stepped forward, gesturing towards Kenma. “Since we’re both free for the day, I’m just about to take our dearest Kenma here out on a date, where he’ll have the worst time of his life.”

Kenma rolled his eyes.

“That’s sweet.” Ushijima commented without batting an eye. “However, I need the two of you for a surveillance.”

Kenma opened his mouth but Kuroo spoke faster. “How about Bokuto and Akaashi?” His hand pointed at the pair, who he just noticed were just packing their things up.

“They’ve got their own cases to solve, Tetsurou.” The Captain said.

“Sorry, bro.” Bokuto half-whispered before taking Akaashi’s things and walking past him and Kenma. His ears might even playing with him but he believe he heard Akaashi say ‘good luck’ to Kenma.

“Tsukki and Yamaguchi?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?” Tsukishima appeared from his side, with the usual scowl on his face, and Yamaguchi behind him.

“We’re really sorry, Kuroo-san, Kenma. We just had to come back to get some papers but—”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. You don’t have to explain anything to them.”

“Ah, of course. Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi beamed at the taller blonde, as if he was just praised by the Prime Minister for catching the number one criminal in Tokyo.

The pair passed by them as well; Yamaguchi only bowing to them for goodbye. “And yet, he lets Yamaguchi calls him that.” Kuroo whispered to no one in particular with an obvious pout which made Kenma snicker.

“Hinata and Kageyama?”

“Tetsurou, everyone already got their own cases. It’s up to you and Kenma now. The details are on your desks, check them. I need an update by tomorrow morning.”

Captain Ushijima went back to his office, not bothering himself to listen to Kuroo’s whining.

“Shut up, Kuro. It’s about that drug case, right? It was your case to begin with so let’s just go.”

Kenma was already walking back to his desk to obtain the documents before returning to Kuroo.

Kuroo never bothered to correct Kenma for the nickname especially after knowing how the smaller guy didn’t care about their rankings or who got in the agency first. He call pretty much everyone with their nicknames and first names only seconds after their introduction (except for the Captain, of course; after he was scolded for being disrespectful once).

However, that doesn’t mean he’s get used to it; even after all these years. Hearing Kenma call him Kuro still makes his heart beat like it was the first time.

_Wait, heartbeat?_

“This could be our date.” Kenma suggested.

“Working on a case can’t be considered as a date. Plus, we’ll just be doing surveillance. That’s boring!”

Kenma waved the folder in front of him as they both got into the elevator, looking up at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes. “Worst first date, remember?”

It left Kuroo frozen. If Kenma noticed, he was nice enough to not question it.

It has been happening quite a lot these days with Kenma. It feels like Kuroo has been doing laps for hours but his heart hasn’t caught up to rest. He could feel sweat forming at the back of his neck just by looking at Kenma. He could even see sparkles around the smaller guy from time to time, most specially when he would notice the blonde when he was not looking. Kozume Kenma is cute, almost everyone in the precinct agrees with this; even Oikawa, which is a pretty big thing for most of them knowing how the guy thinks he’s more good-looking than his boyfriend.

Kuroo undoubtedly knows a lot more attractive people than Kenma yet he finds himself asking: _what makes Kozume Kenma special?_

If he were to voice out the same question to someone else, share to them his strange symptoms, they would definitely be laughing and tell him how ridiculous he is for not knowing what is obvious.

However, he sees himself smacking their heads because he knows. He _knows_ what it was.

Yet, he denies it.

Kuroo hides the voices at the back of his head and started counting all dark spots on the elevator door instead.

_Does no one ever clean this place?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Is this even the right place?”

“Are you doubting me?”

“Not in a million of years, my dear.”

Kenma rolled his eyes at his partner, sitting at the bench on the rooftop where they can easily see if their target, folder placed on his lap. Kuroo sat just beside him, peering at the content of the folder. “Is it really Tendou’s men?”

The blonde hummed in response and Kuroo seated back. “I’m going to catch that guy for real this time.”

“It says here,” Kenma started while pointing a finger at a specific part on the document. “Transport of drugs scheduled today so I doubt Tendou would be present.”

“So we only have to witness a transaction between two groups and report it back to Captain?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Kenma from the corner of his eyes.

“It’s what it said.” Kenma answered, closing the folder and placing it at the vacant space beside him.

“Screw that. We’ll catch them on the act.” Kuroo huffed amusingly, his eyes focuses at the cars passing by from the other side of the block.

“I’m pretty sure that is what the Captain was expecting us to do anyway.”

 _Us_. They weren’t permanent partners. But during the times that they were, they would always have the same opinion, having each other’s back without telling the other to do so. Kuroo and Kenma working together in the field like this became a natural for the both of them that the Captain even noticed; despite all the rivalry act back at their office.

“These documents are always just for formality anyway,” Kenma commented as he pulled out his phone.

“You think so too?”

“Those papers don’t really matter as long as you catch the bad guys.”

Kuroo studied Kenma’s face as he tried to hide it with his hair. _He really is beautiful._

“That’s what I think too.” Kuroo bumped Kenma’s shoulder playfully, ignoring the noisy thumping of his heart. He needs a better distraction than the sun setting in front of them, the noise Kenma’s fingers were making while tapping on the screen of his phone and cars passing by. None of those are helping at all.

“So,” Kuroo started. “Do you want some snacks?”

“Snacks?” Kenma inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, snacks. Do you want some?” Kuroo repeated the question with a teasing tone as if he was talking to a child. Kenma huffed at the act and nodded his head anyway.

Kuroo stood up to grab his bag by the door when he heard Kenma speak. “Why do you have snacks in your bag anyway?”

“For times like these.” He seated back beside Kenma, opening a pack of peanuts. Kenma gave him a questioning look. “We’ve known each other for years, Kuro. You almost never get uncalled surveillances like this.”

_**Thump!** There it is again._

“Hah, so you were always watching me!” Kuroo teased instead, extending the pack towards Kenma.

“It’s really impossible not to, you know.” He took a handful of peanuts as he whispered his thanks before facing back the empty street, his eyes not leaving Kuroo. Or more like, the top of his head. “With that hair of yours.”

_**Thump! Thump!** _

“Haha, Kenma. Haha.”

He had a better comeback than that. Kuroo knew this in his head. He got the words there but none of them has any intention of coming out. His lips were suddenly sealed, his hands are starting to sweat, his heart needs to fucking calm down.

If Oikawa were to see Kuroo right at this moment, he would definitely be laughing his ass off and Kuroo knew he won’t be hearing the last of it until his deathbed. He’d even tell others how the overconfident and flirty Kuroo had gotten quiet only because Kenma was making fun of him. _At this point, can this even be called flirting?_

_**Thump! Thump! Thump!** _

“—with your mouth?”

Kenma might have been talking to him for quite some time when he noticed Kenma’s questioning look at him. _How long has he been staring at Kenma anyway?_

“You’re spacing out.” Kenma pointed with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry, what is it?”

“I said, can you catch a peanut with your mouth?”

He was already frowning when he repeated the question. Kuroo was so tempted to flick the space between his eyebrow just to see if it would annoy the blonde more or duck away his red face. He would assume it’s the former as he can never imagine a moment where Kenma would blush because of him. Realizing how Kenma might not be experiencing the same symptoms gave Kuroo’s heart a small pinch. That was a new feeling. Is it because he started to dwell on it more than before?

_I feel like a teenager all over again. Get your shit together, Kuroo Tetsurou._

“I.. think I tried it once with Oikawa. During one of those nights we were drinking with everyone.”

“Have you tried it sober?”

Kenma has his eyebrow raised at Kuroo. It was a beautiful sight. Is this why Kuroo always craves for Kenma’s attention? He always wanted those cat eyes to focus on him and him only. Would that be too much to ask?, he questioned himself.

Kuroo managed to laugh, _more at his thoughts_. “Is that a challenge?”

“Have _you_?”

“Oh, you’re on!” Kuroo positioned himself after he took a handful of peanut, leaving the pack close to their feet. It was embarrassing having Kenma’s eyes focused on him but he tried to brush the blush creeping into his skin.

He leaned back his head and tossed a peanut in the air, only for it to land on his cheek. “Wait, one more.” He tossed another one before Kenma could say anything and it landed just by the corner of his mouth. “Damn it, I almost had it. Give me one more try. I think I got it.”

Kuroo counted in his head before tossing another peanut into the air, higher this time. It took him more time to set his mouth in place to catch the peanut but of course in the end, he caught it. He chewed on the snack and leaned his head back down to meet Kenma’s eyes with a smile. “See that? I did.. It.”

What he wasn’t expecting was the sight of Kenma laughing. It wasn’t the first time. For years since Kenma joined, Kuroo saw Kenma laugh countless of times. He laughs whenever he’s with Yamaguchi. He laughs a lot louder whenever Hinata started him ridiculous daily stories. Even the times whenever Kuroo and Bokuto were just being stupid in the precinct, he would notice Kenma laugh from a distance.

Yet, having it directly at him; Kuroo making _the_ Kenma laugh? It was such a foreign feeling.

If he ever saw Kenma sparkle (which is a lot of times more than he cares to admit), he might as well beaming at this moment. As if he was just witnessing the sun rising instead of it setting.

It was too much for Kuroo.

It was getting too much.

_**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!** _

“You looked really funny trying to catch that one.” Kenma commented while trying to wipe off his tears from the corner of his eyes, not letting his smile fade from his lips. “I have to do better than you now!”

Kuroo was grateful with how Kenma was acting because he really can’t bring himself to say anything. He got the words inside his head. The teasing, the poor attempt of flirting, the topic of how they were supposed to be looking out for the drug dealers instead — he got them all there.

But it feels like the second he opens his mouth, the words ‘I love you’ would come out instead.

_**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!** _

The vibration of his phone shook him awake from the loud pounding from both of his head and heart. _Thank you, whoever you are._ Looking away from Kenma was just as painful as it was when he was still admiring the sight but he did anyway and pulled out his phone to check the caller. “Bokuto.”

“Since you’re going to answer that, I have time to practice.” Kenma teased.

He had to say something back. Kuroo didn’t want to make things awkward for Kenma, not when he’s having this much fun. “Not fair.” _Yes, Kuroo. You totally sound so calm, your voice didn’t shake with just those two words. Real cool, Kuroo._

He wanted to punch himself.

“Nothing in life is fair, Kuro.” The blonde replied back before letting Kuroo walk away from the bench to answer the call. It hasn’t been five minutes since he acknowledged his feelings yet it feels like he has been in love with that voice since forever. _Perhaps I have been._

Kuroo held his phone over his ear and was greeted by Bokutou’s laughter. He winced at the noise, holding the phone away from his ear for a second before returning it close. “What the hell, man?”

“Sorry, bro. Ushiwaka told me—” A smack. “—Ack, right. Sorry, Akaashi. _Captain_ Ushiwaka told me to call you that you can stop with the surveillance. The witness who gave out the info? He’s also one of Tendou’s men. Trying to diverse our attention from their real plan It was Captain who noticed. Damn, he really into catching Tendou—”

“Are you serious?!” Kuroo interrupted, running his hand through his already-messy hair while looking over his shoulder to check up on Kenma— who was about to toss the peanut up into the air, his head leaned back. He followed the peanut but it ended up on his forehead. Kenma made a whining voice, his eyebrows knitted together. Kuroo might have even heard Kenma say ‘one more’ to himself. Well, ain’t that adorable.

“—so you can have a go with your date with Kenma.”

Kuroo didn’t even bother to ask for Bokuto to repeat what he was saying for the past seconds (or minutes, who knows). He acknowledged the rest of what he said and hang up, walking back to Kenma.

“I see you haven’t caught one.”

Kenma’s cat eyes returned to him when he was about to toss another peanut. “Look,” the blonde male simply said and threw the snack in the air, easily catching it with his mouth. “That was my fourth one.” He chewed with a smug grin.

Kuroo couldn’t help but smile at him. He couldn’t even bring himself to tease him more about it. He just wanted to pat his head and tell him how he did a great job learning in such a short amount of time. But he knew, Kenma would take it sarcastically and bit his hand like an adorable angry cat that he always is.

“So, what did Koutarou said?” Kenma tossed the remaining peanuts in his hands to his mouth, chewing loudly while he waits for Kuroo to answer. Kuroo might have started making list of Kenma’s adorable traits in his head; _Number 6: squirrel cheeks._

Kuroo cleared his throat as he picked up the pack of snack from the floor before gesturing to Kenma towards the door. “He told me their source about Tendou’s men lied, this isn’t really the place in the beginning. Told us to go home.”

“The dealers?”

“Caught by Bokuto and Akaashi.”

Kenma nodded his head in understanding before slinging his bag over his shoulders, following Kuroo closely behind towards the exit of the rooftop. As they reached outside, Kuroo was itching to say something. He didn’t want to end the day just like that. He just acknowledged his feelings, he needed more time with him. Kuroo needed a reason to—

“Wanna grab some dinner before going home?”

“Huh?”

Kuroo stared at the smaller male blankly, trying to keep his composure for what felt like fifth time since that afternoon. Kenma tilted his head to meet Kuroo’s eyes. “Dinner. I’m hungry.”

 _Right_ , Kuroo corrected himself in his head. The two of them can still come up with more than one reason to be together. It only makes things better because this was supposedly a date. No matter what Kuroo came up with, it wouldn’t be awkward with Kenma. Hell, Kenma won’t let it. This smaller guy always has his way to make things easier for Kuroo.

He would lay down his life for Kenma.

“Yeah, sure. Of course.”

They shared more information about themselves _(Kuroo finds it funny how he knows so much stuff about Kenma)_ while they walked towards to one of Kuroo’s favorite restaurant. They talked a lot more about the other detectives, the captain, some criminal; making teasing remarks here and there. The back of their hands brushing against each other’s from time to time. It drives Kuroo crazy yet he never mentioned it, neither did Kenma.

Kuroo enjoyed his time with Kenma a lot more than he thought he would.

Both of them even forgot the reason why they had to go out in the first place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So? How was it?”

“What?”

Tadashi smiles at Kenma’s grumbling. He knew it was too early for the smaller male, perfect time to squeeze some juices out of him. “You know what I mean.”

“Last night?” Kenma leaned his head back to look at Tadashi. “Yes, Kenma. Last night.”

Kenma hummed and Tadashi mirrored the smile growing on the blonde’s face. “It was alright.”

“Alright..” Tadashi repeated with an accusing tone, eyebrow raised. “Alright like, just as you have expected?”

His eyes then followed Kenma’s gaze and saw Kuroo enter. The raven evidently flinched the second his eyes met Kenma’s, tried to divert his gaze to Bokuto (who was running towards him, just like every morning) but failed. It’s a wonder how Bokuto could ignore the blush on Kuroo’s face when it’s there, how oblivious those two could be.

Kuroo raised his hand to give Kenma a little wave which the blonde returned, with also a smile. This offended Yamaguchi. Kuroo obviously didn’t see him when he’s literally just beside Kenma. But of course, he couldn’t even give his attention to Bokuto who got his arms around him, how could he possibly notice Tadashi now.

“So you won.” Tadashi spoke at Kenma, crossing his arms over his chest as he half-sat on Kenma’s desk.

Kenma huffed at his words.

“How long do you think it would take him to ask you out again? For real, I mean.” Tadashi continued. “Three days? A week?”

“Bet for at least three months.” Kenma answered in a heartbeat, smirking at Tadashi. “Win me some money.”

Tadashi gave him a questioning look.

“It took him this long to acknowledge his feelings for me, do you think he’ll ask me out anytime soon?” Kenma says with confidence. Tadashi snorted, “Of course.”

Tadashi never doubted Kenma when he started to predict things. He hasn’t been with the agency for as long as the rest of the detective but everyone knew .

That doesn’t mean Tadashi isn’t amazed every time.

Kozume Kenma is truly frightening.

Kuroo better watch out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little tempted to turn this into a multi-chaptered fic/series (with the other pairings as well, coughs) but I don't think I have the time to. But who knows. It might depend on how many of you would be interested.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Find me on twitter: [@bishamoan_](http://www.twitter.com/bishamoan_)


End file.
